


Broken

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Jack take Daniel in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Jack drove up the road to his cabin. He saw the car parked in his usual spot and he frowned, until he saw the woman sitting on the hood of the car. Carter. Teal'c was standing on the edge of the clearing. Watching something. He looked and didn't see the last member of SG-1. Jack stopped his truck and got out.

"Carter, tell me why I shouldn't have you arrested for trespassing?" Jack asked.

"Sir, Daniel told us that he was supposed to meet you here a year ago. Was he right? Or did he make that up?" Sam asked. Jack started forward. Make that up? Why would Daniel make something like that up? And why didn't he meet him?

"He was supposed to. Carter, where is he?" Jack asked.

"General, maybe we should go inside. Sit down and talk about this," Sam said. Jack shook his head no. "Okay, Sir. The day he was set to leave. He had given his resignation a while before. Anyway, on that day there was a problem. SG-1 went on a normal recon mission. A group of Jaffa loyal to Ba'al grabbed them both. Mitchell was tortured to death. Just once but Daniel was killed over and over. A ribbon device and a Tok'ra memory device were used. His brain was damaged. He had trouble remembering things. Places, people. He's gotten better. For two months, he tried to get us to find you, but we thought that it was delusions. Until we found the letter in his house. The one that said, 'Cabin, 14:00. Tuesday, July 17, 2007.' I'm sorry, Sir."

"Where is he, Carter?" Jack demanded.

"He wasn't sure if he would be welcome, after not showing up," Carter said.

"Carter," Jack said. Sam pointed at the lake. Over to where Teal'c was looking. Jack stepped up and saw Daniel sitting on the edge of the dock. His knees drown up to his chest. His chin was resting on his knees, his eyes looking out onto the lake.

"He was released from mental health two days ago, on the condition that some one lives with him. I was charged with helping him find a place to stay. I was going to let him stay with me. But he wanted to try and see if you would take him in," Sam said.

"Mental health?" Jack asked. He remembered seeing Daniel in the padded room during the ordeal with Machello's Goa'uld killers.

"Not a padded room. He was living on base. A doctor was brought in. She dealt with men who came back from enemy lines," Sam said.

"How long did Ba'al have him?" Jack asked.

"Only a month, but with the Tok'ra device for Daniel, it felt like months. He's jumpy. Loud noises scare him. Sudden movements. He's getting better," Sam said. Jack heard a loon call and Daniel started slightly.

"Will he be safe here with you, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Was he raped?" Jack asked.

"No. Ba'al never touched him that way. He just used those knives on him. Until he was dead. The acid. You know the methods of his," Sam said.

"If he wants to stay here, he can stay here. I'll protect him," Jack said.

"And love him?" Sam asked. Jack turned to look at her. "I heard him. He spent hours talking to you. It was his only time when he was lucid in the beginning. It took three months for him to calm to where he could stand having other people in the same room as him," Sam said.

"Are you two staying?" Jack asked.

"A few days in town. Just in case. Daniel has our cell phone and room numbers. If he starts to…just call us," Sam said. Jack nodded.

"Stick around. At least until he and I talk. I don't know…" Jack trailed off.

"Just make sure he knows that you love him," Teal'c said.

"I was so angry. I thought that he left me hanging. We had talked about when I retired. That we would be together. When he didn't come," Jack said. Sam smiled at him.

"He loves you. That love held him together," Sam said. Jack nodded and watched Sam and Teal'c leave before he started towards the lake. Daniel didn't hear him approach.

"Sorry. So sorry. Don't make me leave," Daniel said. Jack thought that maybe Daniel had heard him. "Don't want to go back there. Fresh air. Sun. Need them. Want them."

Jack breathed when he knew that Daniel as trying to calm himself down.

"Danny," Jack said. Daniel stood up and turned to look at Jack. Jack just opened his arms. Daniel ran forward.

"I left you. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Jack. Meant to come. Meant to be with you," Daniel said. Jack started rocking him as Daniel cried.

"I know, Love," Jack said. He rocked Daniel until Daniel's tears dried up.

"I have so many problems," Daniel said.

"And I'll help with every one of them. We have forever, Danny. I'm not letting you go," Jack said. For the first time in months, Daniel felt safe.

Sam had just finished putting the finishing touches on hers and Teal'c's dinner when the doorbell rang. She nodded at Teal'c to answer it. When she didn't hear anything, she came out of the kitchen to investigate. She found Teal'c standing in front of the open door. Outside were Jack and Daniel and they were kissing. Teal'c cleared his throat and for once Daniel didn't jump. He just slowly pulled away from Jack while starting to blush. He hid his face in Jack's neck.

"Carter, Teal'c," Jack said smiling at Daniel.

"Sir, Daniel," Sam said.

"I am please to see you well, DanielJackson," Teal'c said. Daniel nodded with his face still hid.

"Daniel, don't worry. I'm sure I'll see you kiss the General a lot more. But why are you here?" Sam asked.

"I decided that Danny needed to get away from the cabin and Minnesota. So here we are," Jack said. Daniel looked up at Jack glaring. "So I dragged him out here."

"How are you doing, Daniel?" Sam asked as she and Teal'c stepped back to let the two men into the house.

"Better. A lot better," Daniel said. Sam looked into his eyes and saw that he was doing a lot better. His eyes were clear and not troubled.

The End


End file.
